Love Between Two
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rating just to be safe. KyoxYuki. R&R please. Characters Oc! Enjoy! Oneshot! THIS IS AN AU FIC!


Love Between Two  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: Sucky title I know! I couldn't come up with anything better!! Well, this is based off of a few ideas swimming around in my head (as empty as it may be) and I wanted to write it. The characters are oc! And it's not my usual KyoxYuki story because their isn't anybody trying to kill themselves or really anything bad going on. I guess you can say it's a lot of fluff! Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!! If I did Kyo and Yuki would be going out!  
  
Kyo growls at nothing in particular as he storms through the castles halls, the eastern border is causing so many problems especially since it has just been assimilated into the cat kingdom, the occupants have some trouble adjusting but Kyo is positive that in time the people will settle down. The real problem comes from his stupid councilors who want him to take aggressive action against the eastern border, but Kyo refuses. He is not a violent ruler and only kills or fights when necessary, it is not in a cat's blood to fight. By nature cat's are healers and empaths and rely on the other clans that allow them to be ruled by the cat kingdom to supply them with protection and if they don't want to then they are free to leave the kingdom with out any hard feelings. Many say that the cat demon lord is soft and weak but that is not the truth, Kyo is quiet powerful, probably the most powerful cat, but he has lived for millennia and found that peaceful rulings lead to stronger and longer kingdoms.  
  
The cat lord sighs as he stops in front of his bedchamber doors and the thought of his young slave waiting for him inside. He has had the child since he was out of the womb of his mother, the mother died giving birth and since she was a slave and the father a slave the child would be a slave but because they were rats the child would be trained as a pleasure slave and Kyo didn't want that happing to the child so he brought him. Kyo opens the door and is tacked by a pale youth.  
  
"Master, you are angry. Why? Did I do something to upset you master?" The young slave whom Kyo named Yuki stared up at him with his wide amethyst eyes, eyes filled with such love and trust and desire and yet also filled with such innocence. Yuki is still a young child as far as demons go and it pains Kyo when ever he remembers his baby is but a slave and he can't free him. Kyo smiles down at Yuki "No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. The eastern border is acting up again and I don't know what to do." "Don't worry master, you'll think of something! You always do! Now come to bed it's been so cold." Kyo allows the young rat to lead him to the king sized bed, Yuki is dressed in nothing but the silver collar around his neck with a ruby gem in it, stating that he belongs to Kyo and flimsy gray pants.  
  
Yuki lays down on his back and pulls Kyo down on top of him, Kyo sighs, which causes Yuki to look at him worried "Is something wrong master?" Kyo looks Yuki straight in the eyes "I never wanted you to become a pleasure slave young one, I wanted to protect you from this, I wanted you to be claimed by the one you love, not by the person who brought you, who took away your freedom!" Yuki looks up at Kyo with such passion in his eyes "But I am doing it with someone I love! I'm doing it with you! I love the way you make me feel when you run your tongue over my body, when you fondle me, when you kiss me and when you stroke me! I could never even dream of doing it with someone besides you! I want you to claim me because I like being one with you, feeling you inside me, making me scream and writhe in pleasure. I could never do it with anybody but you." Yuki kisses Kyo hard on the mouth trying desperately to show his master how much he loves him.  
  
"But you are so sheltered! You have hardly had any contact with anyone besides me!" Kyo yells at him, why won't he understand what this is doing to him, Kyo brought him to get him away from this, to allow him to love somebody without the scars to remain pure. Kyo never wanted to claim him, to use him as a pleasure slave, but Kyo was so lonely because he has yet to find a mate that the companionship was welcome but he never wanted to do this. Yuki licked away the salty tears trailing down his masters cheeks, he knows what his master is thinking but Yuki loves him with all of his being, all of his soul, all of his heart, he would die for his master, but his master doesn't believe that and its killing him. "Master, I love you nothing will change that, yes I have been sheltered but not as you think. The other slaves and I have talked and told me things and when I found out what I was supposed to be and that you didn't do it or didn't force me I fell in love with you all over again." Yuki nibbles on Kyos' ear working his way down to a spot on Kyos' neck that makes him purr. "Are you sure, young one?" "Yes, master."  
  
Kyo smiles "Yes, you do don't you? You silly thing. You do love crusty old me, don't you baby?" Yuki giggles "Yes, I love you but you are not old, your still young as far as demons go and you have great stamina." Yuki adds with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kyo laughs "Well, aren't you getting brash! I guess I'll have to show you your place." "Please do master." And Kyo preceded to do just that.  
  
*I would but a lemon but I don't write them well and I don't want to get in trouble with ff.net like the last time, so I'll allow you to use your imaginations*  
  
After they were both sated Kyo pulled the naked body of his slave up against his. "I love you master, don't ever leave me." Kyo hugs the young one tighter and whispers in Yuki's ear "I would never dream of leaving you and I love you to."  
  
End  
  
Cat: So what did you think? Please review!!! 


End file.
